falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
DLC03CoA SisterMai.txt
DLC03CoA_DialogueNucleus |scene= |srow=51 |topic=010052AB |trow=14 |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Was wondering when I'd get to meet our newest member. |after=SisterMai: I'm Sister Mai. And rumor has it you're the one who caught the attention of the Mother of the Fog... |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{A little somber. A town full of people who hated your family was just wiped out. You have mixed feelings. Brighten some with second line. / Somber}'' I guess Far Harbor finally got what they deserved. So, did you need something? |after=SisterMai: And, uh, not sure if the Glow bothers you, but I can help with scouring, too. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Hey, thanks again for your work on the decon system... even if does refuse to spit rads. Save folks some scouring, I guess. So, you need supplies? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{You're a bit puzzled. Your leader has called off a crusade. / Neutral}'' Can't imagine what kind of revelation it was to turn the High Confessor off wiping out Far Harbor. Well... can I show you the stock? |after=SisterMai: And, uh, not sure if the Glow bothers you, but I can help with scouring, too. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Real good to have Sister Gwyneth back. Now, you here to check the stock? |after=SisterMai: And, uh, not sure if the Glow bothers you, but I can help with scouring, too. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Well, well. The decon whisperer. Thanks again for taking care of that. So, you come to check the goods? |after=SisterMai: And, uh, not sure if the Glow bothers you, but I can help with scouring, too. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' You're back. Thanks again for being game to track down that pump regulator. Now, care to check the stock? |after=SisterMai: And, uh, not sure if the Glow bothers you, but I can help with scouring, too. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Trust in Atom, but don't leave the bay without stocking up. You need something? |after=SisterMai: And, uh, not sure if the Glow bothers you, but I can help with scouring, too. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{A bit cautious when you say "Inquisitor." You know they had to do something bad to get that title. / Neutral}'' Inquisitor. Looking to resupply? |after=SisterMai: And, uh, not sure if the Glow bothers you, but I can help with scouring, too. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Welcome back. Need some supplies? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Here to check the stock? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Hate to have to charge the faithful, but my supply doesn't restock itself. Something you need? |after=SisterMai: And, uh, not sure if the Glow bothers you, but I can help with scouring, too. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Crusader. Looking to resupply? |after=SisterMai: And, uh, not sure if the Glow bothers you, but I can help with scouring, too. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Looking to gear up? Even Atom's chosen need Stims and ammo. |after=SisterMai: And, uh, not sure if the Glow bothers you, but I can help with scouring, too. |abxy=A}} |topic=01045D10 |before=SisterMai: Now, there something I can show ya? |response=''{Like you're discussing a private medical condition. / Conspiratorial}'' And, uh, not sure if the Glow bothers you, but I can help with scouring, too. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01040ABE |trow=2 |before=DLC03CoAFemaleSisterMai: Was wondering when I'd get to meet our newest member. |response=''{Friendly and rather impressed... / Impressed}'' I'm Sister Mai. And rumor has it you're the one who caught the attention of the Mother of the Fog... |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{... but then a little nervous. You're not thrilled how the loyalty test reflects on your family. / Concerned}'' You happen to catch the Grand Zealot's, uh, loyalty test, too? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=01040ABD |before=Player Default: Yeah, I saw it. |response=''{Pensive. You're not thrilled with how what you saw might reflect on your family. / Neutral}'' Hmm. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01040ABC |before=Player Default: Nope. Must've missed it. |response=''{Pensive. You're not thrilled with how what you saw might reflect on your family. / Neutral}'' Hmm, that might be for the best... |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=01040ABB |before=Player Default: I'm just here to shop. |response=''{Neutral}'' Of course. Just... |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=01040ABA |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Loyalty test? |response=''{Neutral}'' Yeah. We saw Richter leading those two outside... only one came back, right around the time you showed. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Figured you were probably witness to the whole thing. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=01040AB5 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Hmm. |response=''{Neutral}'' Look, it's a lesson worth learning now - trust is a big deal in this family. Our members need to know how to... steer clear of trouble. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Just stay on the High Confessor's good side and you'll be all right. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Now, there something I can show ya? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=01006B40 |trow=5 |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{Showing the player what you have for sale. / Friendly}'' Nothing's junk if you use it right. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{Showing the player what you have for sale. / Friendly}'' Probably have something you can use. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{Showing the player what you have for sale. / Friendly}'' Never know what you might need. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{Showing the player what you have for sale. / Friendly}'' Here you go. |after= |abxy=A4a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{Showing the player what you have for sale. / Friendly}'' Atom provides. |after= |abxy=A5a}} |topic=01006B3F |trow=6 |before=Player Default: Not today. |response=''{Neutral}'' Go with Atom, sister. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Not today. |response=''{Neutral}'' Go with Atom, brother. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |before=Player Default: Not today. |response=''{Friendly}'' I'll be here. |after= |abxy=B3a}} |before=Player Default: Not today. |response=''{Friendly}'' Take care. |after= |abxy=B4a}} |before=Player Default: Not today. |response=''{Friendly}'' Some other time, then. |after= |abxy=B5a}} |before=Player Default: Not today. |response=''{Friendly}'' I'm here if you change your mind. |after= |abxy=B6a}} |topic=01006B3E |trow=11 |before=Player Default: The decontamination arches are fixed up and ready to go. |response=''{Impressed}'' That's great. I'll send word around. Thanks. Now, did you need to stock up? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: The decontamination arches are fixed up and ready to go. |response=''{Impressed}'' You did? |after=SisterMai: Oh, fantastic. |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: The decontamination arches are fixed up and ready to go. |response=''{Friendly}'' Well, there is a project I'm kind of stuck on. |after= |abxy=X3a}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' I assume you saw the old rad decontamination arches on the way in? I've been trying to fix them for a while now, but I hit a snag. |after= |abxy=X3b}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' I need a pump regulator with some serious chemical shielding. Industrial grade. |after= |abxy=X3c}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' And if any place on this island is going to have one, it's the Vim Pop factory. |after= |abxy=X3d}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' The place is swarming with Mutants, but if you're up for it, I can make it worth your while. You interested? |after=Player Default: I actually think I already found it. |abxy=X3e}} |before=Player Default: The decontamination arches are fixed up and ready to go. |response=''{Question}'' Still need that pump regulator to fix the decontamination arches. Any chance you've reconsidered? |after=Player Default: I actually think I already found it. |abxy=X4a}} |before=Player Default: The decontamination arches are fixed up and ready to go. |response=''{Someone just said they're thinking about buying something. You're responding in a low pressure way. / Friendly}'' Take your time. |after= |abxy=X5a}} |before=Player Default: The decontamination arches are fixed up and ready to go. |response=''{Someone just said they're thinking about buying something. You're responding in a low pressure way. / Friendly}'' Works for me. |after= |abxy=X6a}} |before=Player Default: The decontamination arches are fixed up and ready to go. |response=''{Someone just said they're thinking about buying something. You're responding in a low pressure way. / Friendly}'' All right. |after= |abxy=X7a}} |topic=01006B3D |trow=4 |before=Player Default: You mentioned scouring? What's that? |response=''{Neutral}'' Oh. Right. Well, most of us here, the Glow doesn't harm us. But Atom's picky about sharing His blessing. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' We keep some anti-rad meds on hand, for those in need. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Second line should be a little mystical. / Neutral}'' Most folks around here, High Confessor included, consider it a kind of... penitence. Scour oneself and embrace the Glow anew. |after= |abxy=Y1c}} |before= |response=''{Question}'' So did you want to peruse the goods? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y1d}} |scene= |srow=16 |topic=0102B516 |before= |response=''{Impressed}'' Oh, fantastic. |after=SisterMai: So that regulator should slot right into the apparatus downstairs. My bypass to the filters should take care of the rest. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0102B515 |trow=4 |before=SisterMai: Oh, fantastic. |response=''{Neutral}'' So that regulator should slot right into the apparatus downstairs. My bypass to the filters should take care of the rest. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Unless I messed something up, those arches should start spraying all the irradiated water the Children could ask for. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' I was thinking, since you did all the heavy lifting, you ought to be the one to christen the old girl. Plug in the final piece? |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=''{Question}'' You willing to do the honors? |after=Player Default: Sure, I can take care of that. |abxy=A1d}} |topic=0102B514 |before=Player Default: Sure, I can take care of that. |response=''{Neutral}'' Great. Pump's down in the bay. Shouldn't give you any trouble. And here. For what you've done. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0102B513 |before=Player Default: Maybe some other time. |response=''{Neutral}'' Sure. Pumps down in the bay whenever you get to it. And here. You've earned this. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0102B512 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: I risked a lot getting this thing for you. I think I've earned some caps. |response=''{Agreeing to a negotiation. / Question}'' Suppose that's fair. I can swing, say, 150? |after=Player Default: Sure, I can take care of that. |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: I risked a lot getting this thing for you. I think I've earned some caps. |response=''{Agreeing to a negotiation. / Neutral}'' Wow. Really? Okay. Sure, 250. |after=Player Default: Sure, I can take care of that. |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: I risked a lot getting this thing for you. I think I've earned some caps. |response=''{Agreeing to a negotiation. / Neutral}'' All right, all right, 350. But that's as high as I can go. |after=Player Default: Sure, I can take care of that. |abxy=X3a}} |before=Player Default: I risked a lot getting this thing for you. I think I've earned some caps. |response=''{Agreeing to a negotiation. / Question}'' Sorry, but what you're getting is all I can give. Now, you game to install the regulator? |after=Player Default: Sure, I can take care of that. |abxy=X4a}} |topic=0102B511 |trow=5 |before=Player Default: So all you did was bypass the decontanimation filters? |response=''{Neutral}'' Well, if you want to oversimplify the heck out of it, yeah. Pretty much. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Question}'' I had to hook up a little rig to support my fix, but so long as that keeps working, it should keep the rads coming. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Question}'' So, you willing to finish the job? |after=Player Default: Sure, I can take care of that. |abxy=Y1c}} |before=Player Default: So all you did was bypass the decontanimation filters? |response=''{Neutral}'' Uh, sure, theoretically, if my rigging failed, which is possible. There are going to be some wet, unhappy Children of Atom, though, if that happens. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=''{Question}'' But we're not going to know either way until that regulator's in place. Now, how about you take care of that missing piece. |after=Player Default: Sure, I can take care of that. |abxy=Y2b}} |scene= |srow=11 |topic=0102B51F |trow=3 |before=Player Default: I actually think I already found it. |response=''{Impressed someone found an object you were looking for before you even asked for it. / Impressed}'' You did? |after=SisterMai: Oh, fantastic. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: I actually think I already found it. |response=''{Happy}'' You will? Fantastic. I figure it'll probably be somewhere near the mixing room. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' Just... watch yourself out there, all right? |after= |abxy=A2b}} |topic=0102B51E |before=Player Default: Much fun as it sounds, no thanks. |response=''{Neutral}'' Don't sweat it. Not like I'm rushing out to do it myself. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0102B51D |trow=2 |before=Player Default: What kind of reward are we talking here? |response=''{Neutral}'' For you risking life and limb for my pet project? I've got an old Radium Rifle I've been tinkering with. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' You bring the regulator back, it's yours. |after=Player Default: I actually think I already found it. |abxy=X1b}} |topic=0102B51C |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Why fix the decontamination arches? Don't they get rid of radiation? |response=''{Neutral}'' Not the way I rigged 'em. I bypassed the filters, so once we get the regulator in place, we'll have a clean way to get a big dose of Glow. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Question}'' So, you game to recover it for me? |after=Player Default: I actually think I already found it. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=0102B517 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Just... watch yourself out there, all right? |response=''{Question}'' Now, was there anything else you needed? |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: Just... watch yourself out there, all right? |response=''{Question}'' So, can I show ya something? |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before=Player Default: Just... watch yourself out there, all right? |response=''{Question}'' But, you're here for supplies, right? |after= |abxy=A4a}} |scene=- |srow=9 |topic=01030CDD |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Someone just stopped speaking to you in the middle of a conversation. / Question}'' Uh, hey. Anybody home? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Someone just stopped speaking to you in the middle of a conversation. / Neutral}'' Take your time... I guess. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Someone just stopped speaking to you in the middle of a conversation. / Question}'' You... okay? |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0100752B |trow=6 |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Some other time, sister. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Some other time, brother. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Uh, maybe we can catch up later? Kind of in the middle of something. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' If you're heading out, I'd wait till sun up. Not worth stumbling face first into a Trapper den. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Catch me eariler next time, huh? Not makin' any friends if I go rooting through the stock at this hour. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' We'll talk in the morning, okay? |after= |abxy=}} DLC03CoA_DialogueNucleusCombat |scene=- |srow=7 |topic=010143D6 |before= |response=''{You've just been killed. / InPain}'' A-ahhh... |after= |abxy=}} |topic=010143D4 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Threatening someone in the heart of combat. / Angry}'' Why don't you leave us alone! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Threatening someone in the heart of combat. / Angry}'' Can't let you do this! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Threatening someone in the heart of combat. You're a bit concerned what you're saying isn't true. / Concerned}'' A-Atom is with us! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=010143D3 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Entering combat. / Angry}'' You're a goner! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Entering combat. / Angry}'' I-I won't let you hurt anyone else! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Entering combat. / Angry}'' No! This isn't Atom's plan! |after= |abxy=}} DLC03CoA_DialogueNucleusSermon |scene= |topic=01004C98 |before=ZealotTheil: Glory to Atom! |response=''{Calling out during a sermon. / Neutral}'' Glory to Atom! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |topic=01009917 |before= |response=''{Stage whisper. Someone is talking during an important sermon. / Irritated}'' Can we do this later? |after= |abxy=A}} DLC03CoA_DialogueNucleusVictorySermon |scene= |topic=010207F4 |before=BrotherDevin: Glory to Atom! |response=''{Calling out during a thrilling sermon. / Awed}'' Glory to Atom! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |topic=010207EB |before= |response=''{Speaking to a friend during a sermon. A little wistful. A lot of people just died, but you're supposed to be excited about it. / Neutral}'' It's really over, isn't it? |after= |abxy=A}} DLC03MQ06 |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=01019F5C |trow=2 |before= |response=''{There's a ton of commotion going on in the sub bay. / Nervous}'' What, what's going on? |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{You're about to get nuked. You're scared and excited. / Awed}'' I-I can't believe it's happening. |after= |abxy=A}} DLC03MQ06a_HCSynthQuest |scene= |topic=0103919F |before=GrandZealot: Glory to Atom! |response=''{Shouting a prayer. / Neutral}'' Glory to Atom! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |topic=01039198 |before= |response=''{Stage whisper. You're talking during a sermon, but you're surprised to hear the crusade against your great enemies is being called off. / Surprised}'' I-I don't believe it. |after= |abxy=A}} Category:Far Harbor dialogue files